In printing presses, a toner material is applied to a printing material during various printing processes. The toner material or toner is affixed securely onto printing material or interlaced therewith. After the printing process, the toner should be fused securely to the printing material without smears. For this purpose, frequent use is made of fuser rolls that apply heat and pressure to both sides of the tonered printing material and melt and fuse the toner, which has been applied in various ways, to the printing material. This has disadvantages, for example, the wear and tear of the fuser rolls and the risk of damaging the printing material.
One solution to overcome these problems includes using contact-free fusing arrangements that do not touch the printing material during the fusion or affixing of the toner to the printing material. In the prior art, it has been recommended, among other things, that the fusion be accomplished by microwave radiation as the printing material travels through a microwave resonator. When this recommended solution is implemented, however, problems occur if different printing materials are used, wherein the printing material is not uniformly and properly heated. A terminating sliding valve or a short-circuit valve on a microwave arrangement, which is used to adjust the resonance state or the resonance condition, requires good contact in order to avoid electrical flashovers and is unsuitable for the high number of adjustment operations for different printing materials.